Der Wähnsinn muss weiter gehen!
by Unkas15
Summary: Vortsetzung zu: Severus und der Rock'n'Roll! Drehen wir den Spieß doch einfach mal um!
1. Default Chapter

Der W**_ä_**hnsinn muss weiter gehen!

(Hogwarts Rockt!)

Einführung:

Es gab mal wieder Kartoffel mit Gurken. Das Essen welches Severus wahrscheinlich am meisten hasste. Wiederwillig löffelte er das Zeug in sich hinein, er war einfach zu hungrig um es zurück gehen zu lassen. Snape zog es in letzter Zeit vor seine Malzeiten nicht in Hogwarts einzunehmen, sondern möglichst unauffällig in die Drei Besen zu schleichen. Minerva hatte als einzige vom Zwischenfall in der Muggelwelt Wind bekommen und ärgerte ihn besonders beim Mittagessen mit Witzen wie: Soll ich ihnen von den Hauselfen einen Joint bringen lassen Severus? Langsam fand der Meister der Tränke das gar nicht mehr so lustig, denn spätestens als der Zettel mit der Aufschrift: „Snape trägt Mädchenunterwäsche!" am Schwarzen Brett von Slytherin klebte, war der Spaß vorbei.

Plötzlich spuckte Snape die zerkauten Kartoffeln auf den Teller zurück. Seine Augen weiteten sich schockiert.

„Hey Stinker-" Snape winkte nach der Wirtin und bestellte sich schnell einen doppelten Feuerwhisky, den konnte er jetzt auch gebrauchen, denn die drei, die gerade zur Tür hereinkamen, waren ihm mehr als bekannt.

„Kennst uns doch noch?" Als Snape damals diese Eule schrieb, war er sicher noch nicht ganz ausgenüchtert, möglichst unauffällig starrte er zur Wand, doch es hatte keinen Zweck.

„Wir sind's, die Ärzte aus Berlin!" rief ihm ein blonder, breit grinsender Typ zu.

„Aus Berlin!" ergänzten seine zwei Freunde. Jetzt war leugnen zwecklos, sie hatten ihn erkannt. Sevs Haare waren wieder nachgewachsen, mit ein wenig Hilfe und den richtigen Zaubertränken, reichten sie ihm wieder bis knapp unters Kinn.

„Ähm, ihr habt meine Eule bekommen, nicht war?" Die drei nickten.

„Aber Severus glaub mir, übers Telefon wäre alles leichter gewesen!" sagte Rod und Snape begann sich schwach an den Zettel mit der Nummer zu erinnern, den Rod ihm in den Nacken gesteckt hatte.

„Wie seit ihr hier hin gekommen? Ich meine, wisst ihr-" Wie üblich unterbrach ihn Mr. Urlaub. „Türlich! Son Kerl der ungefähr drei mal so alt war wie der Papst hat uns alles gebeichtet! Wir sind ab sofort Kollegen!"

Snape der eben seinen Feuerwhiskey herunterkippen wollte, spuckte ihn durch Mund und Nase gleichzeitig wieder heraus. „Wir sind waaaas?"

„Kollegen!" antwortete Dirk, der Snape den Whiskey aus der Hand nahm, daran roch und die Nase rümpfte. „Aber ihr seit Muggel, was wollt ihr an einer Zauberschule Unterrichten?" fragte Snape und bekam von allen dreien die Antwort: „Musik, was sonst?"

Kapitel 1: Hogwarts darf sich als „gezeckt" verstehen.

Die Glocke läutete zur aller ersten Stunde nach den Ferien und Snape fand es zum ebenfalls ersten mal wieder richtig zum kotzen, seit seine Freunde in Hogwarts angekommen waren. Gestern waren die Schüler angereist und die Reaktionen auf die neuen Musiklehrer waren gemischt von: Iiieeehhhh Muggel! Bis zu Ohnmachtsanfällen, (Das lag sicher an Bela B. der allen Mädchen verführerisch zuzwinkerte) war alles dabei gewesen. Hauptsächlich aber, waren die Schüler erstaunt das die drei merkwürdigen Lehrer sich so gut mit Snape verstanden. Dumbledore hatte mit Sev über alles geredet, der Schulleiter war der Meinung das Zitat: ‚die drei dich vielleicht etwas…na ja aus deinem Loch heraus holen Severus.' Zitat ende. Albus hatte auch dafür gesorgt das Farin und Co entsprechend eingekleidet wurden, was allerdings nicht den erwünschten Erfolg brachte. Bela hatte sich die Ärmel von seinem Umhang abgetrennt, wohl damit man seine Tatoos besser sehen konnte und sich geweigert die Totenkopfringe abzunehmen. Farin trug ein: Mein Gott ist Rod T-Shirt unterm offenen Umhang, Sonnenbrille und natürlich das breiteste Grinsen der Welt. Nur Rod hätte halbwegs als normaler Hogwarts Lehrer durchgehen können, allerdings rauchte er vor Aufregung (die erste Unterrichtsstunde stand ja ins Haus) eine Paul Maul Zigarette nach der anderen. Die Musiklehrer hatten ein Klassenzimmer neben dem Büro von Snape bekommen, verlegten die erste Unterrichtsstunde mit der 7.Klasse, Gryffindore - Slytherin, wegen dem schönen Wetter aber kurzer Hand nach draußen. Snape der zufällig eine Freistunde hatte nutzte die Gelegenheit selbstverständlich um die frisch gebackenen „Professoren" zu unterstützen, immerhin hatten sie es gleich am Anfang mit Potter und Freunden zu tun. Auf dem weg zum See, an dessen Ufer die Stunde statt finden sollte erklärte Snape, grimmig und etwas besorgt zu gleich: „Normalerweise werden keine Unterrichtsstunden auf den Ländereien gegeben, außer Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde, das wird die Schüler verunsichern!" seine Freunde zuckten nur uninteressiert mit den Achseln und hockten sich ins Gras bis die Schüler angetrottet kamen.

Die Gryffindores und Slytherins kamen in kleinen Gruppen die Wiese herunter. Ganz am Anfang Hermine Granger, die ihre Haare hoch gesteckt hatte und einen Ultra kurzen Mini-Mini-Rock trug. Sie hatte sich zum Jungenschwarm der Schule entwickelt , war aber immer noch Jahrgangsbeste. Ihr derzeitiger Hauptfreund Ronald Weasley, der totale ober- Prollo hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Die Weasleys hatte mal wieder in der Zauber Lotterie gewonnen und ihr Vermögen musste jetzt Mindestens so groß sein wie das der Malfoys. Harry Potter, der neben den beiden ging, war zu einem echten Gilderoy Lockhart 2 rangewachsen. Er hatte eine Auto-Biographie heraus gebracht und trug immer einen Stapel Autogramme mit sich herum. Der Tagesprophet riss sich um Storys von ihm und selbst wenn er einen Furz machte stand es auf dem Titel Blatt. Mrs. Granger kam in ihren High-Heels zu Snape und den dreien gestöckelt, warf sich wichtigtuerisch die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fragte dann hochnäsig: „Sind sie da-" sie deutete abfällig auf die am Boden sitzenden Ärzte, „die Professoren Urlaub, B. und Gonzales?"

„Jau!" bekam sie von Farin blitzschnell zu hören. „Sehr erfreut!" sagte Bela und warf ihr einen Luftkuss zu. Hermine guckte immer noch leicht skeptisch zu den Professoren herunter, rief dann aber den anderen Schüler, die scheinbar in sicherheits- Abstand geblieben waren: „Ja, hier ist Musikstunde!" zu. Die Ärzte standen nun auf und warteten bis die Schüler einen Halbkreis um sie gebildet hatten. Snape hatte sich hinter dem alten Baum am Ufer geduckt, er wollte den neuen Paukern nicht gleich zu viel Respekt verschaffen. Die Schüler begannen aufgeregt zu tuscheln als Draco Malfoy einen: „Das sind die Ärzte! Die Ärzte!" Schreikrampf bekam. „Ruhe!" räusperte sich Farin in die Faust hinein und sofort verstummte das Geflüster. Alle standen stock Steif da und warteten darauf was wohl als nächstes passieren würde, nur Rod fütterte den Riesenkraken mit Brotkrumen die er vom Abendessen mitgenommen hatte. „Hey, seid ihr Bälger aber leicht rumm zu Kommandieren!" lachte Urlaub und Bela hob grinsend die Hand, „Macht mir das mal alle nach!" rief er und die Schüler hoben zögernd die Hände nach oben. „Geilo!"

„Und jetzt Klatschen wir alle in die Hände-" verunsichert folgten alle dem Befehl von Urlaub und Snape stützte hinter seinem Baum verzweifelt das Gesicht in die Hände. „-genau so! Alle mitsingen: Rooood, Rod loves You!" Die Schüler gaben keinen Mucks von sich, nagut nur Draco der das Lied zu kennen schien. „Wir sind doch nicht ihre Hunde Professor!" nörgelte Ron, angenervt und Klatschte demonstrativ nicht in die Hände. „Nö, aber wir dürfen euch benoten!" sang Urlaub in der Melodie des Liedes. Hermine stupste ihrem Freund in die Rippen und er begann wiederwillig mitzuklatschen. Nach ein paar Minuten Rod Loves You, verbeugte sich Farin vor der immer noch im Takt klatschenden Menge und sagte: „Dankeschön, sehr freundlich, wirklich!" Ein paar Schüler kicherten, Harry Potter steckte sich allerdings nur den Finger in den Hals und tat so als müsse er brechen. Wütend sprang Snape hinter dem Baum hervor und stürmte auf Harry zu. „Potter, das habe ich genau gesehen! 5 Punkte Abzug für-"

„Warte mal Stinker!" stoppte ihn Urlaub, logischer Weise dumm grinsend. „Das ist unser Unterricht." Potter nickte gehässig und formte mit den Lippen das Wort: Stinker? Bevor ihn Bela am Arm packte und zum See herüber zerrte. „Hey los lassen!" protestierte Potter, aber Professor B. kannte kein erbarmen: „Rod, sag deinem Kraken Freund hier will jemand Karussell fahren!" Harry wurde sehr blass um die Nase und versuchte sich aus Belas Klammergriff zu befreien, hatte aber natürlich keine Changse zu entkommen. Als Rod dem Kraken ein besonders großes Brotstück zuwarf und Bela, Harry unsanft in den See schubste begann ein ängstliches Raunen durch die Schülerreihen zu gehen und als ein Tentakel der Krake Potters Knöchel umschlang schrieen einige Mädchen auf. Der Riesenkrake schleuderte Harry in die Luft und dann immer im Kreis herum, wie in einem Hoch-Geschwindikeits -Karussell. „Hat sonst jemand noch Fragen?" rief Farin gut gelaunt und laut genug um die Schreie von Harry zu übertönen. Alle schüttelten hektisch mit dem Kopf und Snape war überzeugt davon das Punkt Abzug nicht so viel Eindruck gemacht hätte. „Eigentlich steh ich ja nicht auf Gewalt!" sagte Rod so leise das es nur die Schüler verstanden die nahe an ihm standen, doch diese lächelten. „O.k jetzt kommen die Hausaufgaben, für alle Doofies mit schlechtem Gedächniss: schreibts euch auf!" Neville Longbottom zog ungeschickt einen Zettel aus der Tasche um alles zu notieren, er hatte sich nicht geändert was seine Intelligenz anging, war aber zu einem echten stören Fried und Rebell geworden. „Passt auf, der Rod lässt jetzt eine Liste rum gehen-" Hermine ließ die Hand hoch schnelle.

„Ja, was gibt es?" Fragte Bela.

„Wer bitte ist Rod?" Draco lachte kurz und schrill auf, er kannte natürlich die Vornamen seiner Stars. „Er da, Professor Gonzales!" antwortete Farin bevor Rod eine Changse dazu hatte. „Ach so"

„Also der Rod lässt jetzt ne Liste rumm kommen, in der stehen Lieder und ihr schreibt eure Namen hinter das Lied das ihr singen wollt!" erklärte Farin von neuem und Bela ergänzte: „Wir dachten, so eine Art Karaoke-Show zum kennen lernen käme ganz gut!" Bei dem Wort „Kennen lernen" warf er Hermine einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

„Sir, was ist das Karaoke?" fragte Neville der immer noch auf dem Zettel krickelte. Hermine zeigte wieder auf und antwortete: „Karaoke-Shows sind in der Muggelwelt sehr beliebt, man singt Lieder berühmter Künstler! Aber Sir, darf ich fragen wo wir die Musik her bekommen?"

Urlaub zwinkerte Snape zu und sagte: „Wozu haben wir unsere Instrumente mitgebracht? Los Rod, die Liste!" Sev war verwundert darüber das die Ärzte alles geplant hatten, er verstand zwar nicht was das mit Musik Unterricht zu tun hatte traute sich aber nicht zu wiedersprechen, schließlich drehte die Krake Harry immer noch im Kreis und die Autogramm Karten fielen aus seinen Taschen in den See. Rodrigo drückte einer Schülerin neben sich die Liste in die Hand und erklärte ihr wo sie sich einzutragen hatte. Als jeder Schüler mehr oder weniger begeistert seinen Namen auf die Liste gesetzt hatte nahm Farin sie an sich warf einen Kurzen Blick darauf und stellte dann fest: „Mh hier ist ein Lied über-" Er drehte die Liste um und deutete mit dem Finger auf das Lied Take One Changse On Me von Abba.

„- vielleicht sollte Stinker-" Rod warf Farin ein Brotstück an den Kopf, darauf hin verbesserte er sich in: „Professor Snape es singen?" Die Klasse lachte vorsichtig, denn sie kannten Snapes Gesichtsausdruck und wussten was er zu bedeuten hatte. „Aber-" versuchte Snape sich zu wehren doch der Meister des schnellen Redens beschloss einfach: „N Kay, also Severus singts! Keine angst Stinker wir helfen dir, das wird ne Hammer Performance." Jetzt wo die Schüler erkannten das Snape gegen die Redeflüsse von Urlaub Machtlos war trauten sie sich zustimmend zu klatschen.

Snape konnte wirklich nichts anderes tun als alles über sich ergehen zu lassen…natürlich gab es die Möglichkeit sich zu weigern, aber dann versuchte Farin ihn sicher zu überreden und ehrlich gesagt war Sev froh über jede Sekunde in der Urlaub die Klappe hielt.

„Na Schön!" grummelte der Professor in sich hinein und Urlaub rief glücklich, als hätte er keine andere Antwort geduldet: „Die Songtexte teilen wir heute beim Mittagessen aus! Übermorgen is Aufführung, also gebt euch gefälligst Mühe!" Die meisten Schüler sahen recht geschockt aus, auch Snape hatte etwas längere Probezeit erwartet, doch nörgeln war zwecklos. Die Klasse nickte stumm und rauschte zurück zum Schloss, alle bis auf Hermine und Ron. „Was ist mit Harry, Professor Urlaub?" fragte Ron grimmig und mit verschränkten Armen. „Na gut! Rod hol das Rotzblag herunter und sag der Krake sie soll die Autogramme aus dem See fischen, sonst rastet Green Peace!" Kurz darauf setzte der Riesenkrake sein Opfer wieder auf den Boden, Harry schwankte und klammerte sich an Ron fest, das grün um seine Nasenspitze ließ erahnen das sein Magen sich gleich entlehren würde. Hermine zückte einen Taschenspiegel, überprüfte ihr Aussehen und sagte dann cholerisch:

„Ist auch besser so für sie!"

Remus Lupin, der seit einiger Zeit wieder an Hogwarts Unterrichtete, betrachtete von seinem Platz am Esstisch interessiert wie die drei neuen Lehrkräfte Songtexte an die 7 Klässler verteilten. (Dabei fiel es ihm auf das besonders die Mädchen, einzige Ausnahme Hermine Granger, ihre Texte geschmeichelt bei Professor B. abholten.) Severus der einige Plätze von ihm entfernt saß betrachtete die ganze Sache hingegen skeptisch. Denn für diesen Abend hatten die Ärzte ihre erste gemeinsame Probe angekündigt…

„Severus, weißt du was die drei da treiben?" Snape drehte sich um, Remus war auf gestanden und zu ihm herüber gelaufen. „Sie wollen eine Karadingsbumms-Show veranstalten!" grummelte Snape ohne zu Lupin aufzuschauen. „Du meinst eine Karaoke-Show? Das ist ja toll, die Schüler werden begeistert sein!" freute sich Remus und hörte sich (fand Snape) fast so idiotisch dabei an wie Urlaub. Er zuckte mit den Achseln, _wenn die Schüler daran Spaß hatten_, tse, Remus konnte es ja egal sein, aber ihn wollten die drei Irren auf die Bühne zerren.

„Schade das ich nicht mehr 7 Klässler bin!" seufzte Remus, klopfte Snape auf die Schulter und verschwand.


	2. Party Stinkt!

Kapitel 2: Party Stinkt!

Snape hatte versuch zu lesen, er hatte es wirklich und wahrhaftig versucht, obwohl er eigentlich sofort als er Farin Urlaub in der Tür der Drei Besen gesehen hatte wusste das er in den nächsten paar Monaten gar nicht ans lesen denken brauchte. Und wirklich, die Lärmbelästigung war fast unerträglich. Erst hatte Urlaub ein Gespräch mit ihm geführt. So ein Anstandsgebrabbel: Was hast du so gemacht? Frau kennen gelernt? Kind gezeugt?

Snape war diese Unterhaltung vorgekommen wie ein Verhör des Ministeriums, nur das ihm die ganze zeit eine Pferdefresse Tschuldigung namens Farin gegenüber saß. Danach hatte er Rod die Bibliothek gezeigt, denn dieser war fasziniert von der Zaubererwelt und wollte unbedingt mehr darüber erfahren.

(Während dem ganzen Bibliotheksbesuch sprachen die beiden ca. 2,5 Sätze)

Nun dröhnten die Verstärker so laut aus dem Nebenkerker, das Snape sicher war das sein Kopf diese Belastung nicht lange aushalten und spätestens in zwei oder drei Minuten neben den vor Lärm zersprungenen Reagenzgläsern liegen würde…

Die Ärzte hatten ihn um 8 in ihr Klassenzimmer, das auch gleichzeitig als Proberaum fungierte zur Probe gebeten. Eigentlich hatte Sev vor sich zu drücken, aber was brachte ihm das schon, den Lärm von Nebenan hörte er hier genauso wie drüben. So ging er schmunzelnd rüber in den anderen Kerker, was schwerer fiel als gedacht. Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley hatten nämlich eine Art: Die Ärzte for Ministerium Club, gegründet und belagerten mit ihrem Fanclub die Tür zum Klassenraum. Mit viel Ellenbogeneinsatz verschaffte der Professor sich Platz und drängelte sich zur Tür um mit aller Kraft dagegen zu klopfen. Wundersamerweise hatten die Musiker drinnen ihn gehört und stoppten ihre Lärmbelästigung sofort. Die Tür flog auf und Farin Urlaub, mit Gitarre um den Hals und Bierflasche in der Hand grinste ihn an. „Ach Stinker, bist ja echt gekommen!"

Snape nickte eilig und drängelte sich an Urlaub vorbei ins Klassenzimmer, das durch die vielen Verstärker sehr eng und stickig wirkte. Farin klebte noch schnell ein:

_On Air, bitte Bela B. –ern sie uns nicht! _Schild an die Tür und schlug sie dann den Fans vor der Nase zu.

Rod saß in einer Ecke das Raumes, auf einem Verstärker und rauchte seine Paul Maul, dessen Rauch über Snapes Kopf waberte. Jetzt wo er Snape sah sprang er auf, stellte seinen Bass bei Seite und begann in einem Stapel Noten zu kramen. „So Stinker, wir singen also Abba watt?" fragte Urlaub und nahm einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche, gurgelte kurz damit und ließ dann einen lauten Rülpser hören. Snape zuckte die Achseln, er wusste nicht genau für welches Lied Farin ihn eingetragen hatte. „Pass ma auf Severus!" rief Bela, (der sich leicht angetrunken anhörte) „Abba, das heißt Rod und Farin machen Agneta und Annefried, ich und du, Benni und den Björn!"

Nach einigen Stunden intensiver Probe (die darin bestand Snape zu zwingen ein Abba Kostüm zu tragen) hatten Bela und Farin es plötzlich sehr eilig Snape aus dem Kerker zu bekommen. Dieser zog sich misstrauisch das Glitzer-Kostüm aus und warf Rod, der scheinbar Mitwisser war, einen fragenden Blick zu. Der zuckte jedoch nur mit den Achseln und wandte sich nach dem er von Belas Drummsticks in die Rippen gepiekst wurde, verschüchtert von ihm ab. Snape verließ den Kerker mit einem verdammt schlechten Gefühl im Bauch, das sich noch verstärkte als Farin ihm einen: „Schönen Abend auch!" wünschte.

Er beschloss noch einmal hoch in die Bibliothek zu gehen und wunderte sich auf den endlos langen Wegen dorthin immer öfter warum ihm so viele Schüler entgegen kamen und ihn ebenfalls so freundlich, ja fast scheinheilig grüßten. Er dachte sich erst nichts böses dabei, obwohl ihm Rods Verhalten merkwürdig vorgekommen war, doch dann, als ihm Hermine Granger, aufgetakelter als je zuvor entgegen gestöckelt kam, konnte er sich eine bissige Frage nicht verkneifen: „Miss Granger, wenn sie mit so kurzem Röckchen durch die Kerker hüpfen, fangen sie sich garantiert eine Erkältung ein!" Granger sah ihn ein paar Sekunden unverschähmt grinsend an und antwortete ihm dann schnippig: „Ach, sind sie auch schon in Minirock durch die Kerker gehüpft, oder wie?" Snape war total verdattert, normalerweise traute sich kein Schüler so etwas zu ihm zu sagen, doch seit die Ärzte in Hogwarts waren schien seine Autorität sowieso untergrabener denn je. Noch bevor er Hermine Punkte abziehen konnte, war sie den nächsten Gang herunter gestöckelt, in Richtung…in Richtung seines Kerkers? Was wollten die ganzen Schüler eigentlich dort?

Plötzlich fiel Snape alles wie Schuppen von den Augen, wie konnte er nur so blind gewesen sein? Da unten lag ja nicht nur sein Kerker, nein, auch der seiner Rockstar Kumpels und Snape kannte die Partywütigkeit der drei nur zu gut.

Mit dieser so plötzlich neu gewonnenen Erkenntnis, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte so schnell wie möglich runter in Richtung „Ärzte Klassenzimmer".

Auf dem Weg ging ihm so einiges durch den Kopf: Warum war er da nicht früher drauf gekommen? Der Snape, den er kannte hätte schon an Rods komischem Verhalten gemerkt das da etwas im Busch war, aber seit seinem Ausflug in die Muggelwelt war er eh nicht mehr der Alte. Das hatten auch die Schüler zur Kenntnis genommen und Snape machte sich mittlerweile echte Sorgen darüber, ob die Anwesenheit von Farin Urlaub, die Schüler nicht zu übermütig ihm gegenüber machte.

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, aus dem Kerker seiner Kumpels kam laute Musik und einige Schüler, die wegen Überfüllung wohl auf den Gang ausgewichen waren rissen erschrocken die Augen auf als sie ihn erkannten.

„Leute, Snape kommt!" warnte ein Schüler den Snape unter Hufflepuff einordnete, die Anderen. „Scheiß Dreck!" hörte man eine Stimme daraufhin recht laut brüllen, die mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Draco Malfoy gehörte. Nur Sekunden später kam Farin, ‚ich bin ja so lustig und toll', aus der Tür stolziert und sagte zu seinem Hund Draco, der neben ihm stand: „Keine Panik, Klitschkopf, ich mach das schon, bin nicht um sonst…Farin Urlaub!"

Snape holte Luft und wollte einen Schwall von Drohungen und Beschimpfungen über Urlaub und die mindestens 50 Anwesenden Schüler loslassen, kam aber nur zu einem: „Ihr wisst warum ich hier bin?…" bevor Farin (wie schon mal erwähnt Rekordhalter im schnell dummes Zeug labern) ihn unterbrach: „ Ja, danke Stinker, für mich bitte ein Schnitzel Hawaii ohne Ananas, aber mit Pommes rot weiß!"

Snape war ein paar Millisekunden verwirrt und wollte sich dann aufregen, aber er kam ja gar nicht dazu, denn Farin fügte noch beiläufig hinzu: „Und wenn du schon mal gehst, Rods Glimmstängel gehen langsam zu Ende! Paul Maul, weißt du ja!" Snape hörte Draco Malfoy noch anerkennend sagen: „Wow Professor Urlaub." und dann bekam er auch schon die Kerkertür vor der Nase zugeknallt, an der immer noch das Schild: _On Air, Bitte Bela B. –ern sie uns nicht!_ hing. Snape ließ einen wütenden Schrei hören, doch drinnen wurde die Musik wieder demonstrativ lauter gedreht und ihn hörte wahrscheinlich Niemand. Mit dem Fuß trat er feste gegen die Tür (die Urlaub vorsorglich von Innen verschlossen hatte) doch keiner kam um ihm zu öffnen. Was für ein Glück, das da drinnen nur zwei bekloppt Muggel, ein weniger bekloppter Muggel und ein Haufen Schüler standen. Er dafür aber ein ausgewachsener Zauberer war.

„Aloh Homorah!" zischte Snape also einfach mit vor Erregung zitternder Stimme und die Tür sprang wie gewünscht auf.

Drinnen stoppte das „lustige Treiben" nun entgültig und das gab Snape die Changse für eine kleine Lage Peilung:

Die Muggel hatten es Geschafft die Hauselfen zu überreden (das konnte Farin sicher gut) oder zu zwingen (darin waren Bela und Rods Krakenfreund dann wohl talentierter) einige Kästen mit Spirituosen anzuschleppen, die wie auf einer Theke angerichtet waren. Das Deckenlicht war nicht einfach ein Deckenlicht, nein, es flackerte hektisch und im Takt der Rock Musik, die aus den Verstärkern dröhnte.

Eine große Horde Schüler hatte sich um Farin gedrängt, sie lauschten bis gerade sicherlich den endlosen Erzählungen von ihm und starrten jetzt allesamt rüber zur Tür.

Der wenige Platz in der Mitte des Raumes war bevölkert von Tanzwütigen Schülern, die auch jetzt, wo Snape plötzlich da war, nicht mit dem Head Bangen aufhören wollten (oder konnten). Hermine Granger tanzte wenig bekleidet auf einem Verstärker und erntete dabei schmachtende Blicke von Harry, Ron und Bela. Rod saß in der Ecke des Raumes, eine Halbakustik Gitarre in der Hand und mit offensichtlich schlechtem Gewissen weil er Sev nichts von der Party erzählt hatte.

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung hierfür!" schnaufte Severus und deutete wütend auf die Runde. Doch selbst jetzt wurde ihm nur eine Minimale Beachtung zu Teil, die darin bestand das Nevill Longbottom ihm eine Bierdose an den Kopf werfen wollte.

Snape wurde wütend, langsam wurde er echt wütend…nicht nur weil Urlaub ihn ignoriert und stattdessen irgend eine schlechte Geschichte von irgend einer Elke erzählte, nein, auch weil die Schüler so taten als währe er ein Spinner in schwarzer Robe der gerne Mädchenunterwäsche trug.

„Ich…!" brüllte Snape weiter.

„Du…?" fragte Farin jetzt, der seine Geschichte mit einem flüchtigen Satz beendet hatte. „Du gehst jetzt artig wieder unter deine Brücke und spielst Anhalter. So ne Spaßbremse wie dich muss man erst mal finden Stinker, im nüchternen Zustand ist dein Verhalten hart an der Grenze des zumutbaren!"


End file.
